


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 88 (School)

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise isn't very good at small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 88 (School)

"So. British boarding school, then?"

Blaise nods. "It was in Scotland. In an terrifically old castle. My house's dorms were in the dungeons."

"House system, eh? Were you a prefect?"

"Thankfully not." Blaise is mesmerized by the Ancient device he's handling. He knows better than to speak of his former life without thinking first and carefully censoring, but he's pretty sure he's safe with Dr McKay. "Truly seemed like a right pain in the arse most of the time. My boyfriend whined about it incessantly."

Rodney nearly chokes on his coffee at the word 'boyfriend'. Blaise can almost see the gears turning in Rodney's head as he processes this information. He's not sure what comes next and figures something outrageous, yet true, might be the best follow up.

"I miss him sometimes," Blaise begins, "but I hadn't seen him in a while. Not since his involvement in a conspiracy to assassinate the headmaster." Rodney's eyes nearly pop out of his head and his mouth is hanging open. "Oh, he didn't do it. Couldn't follow through. Our head of house ended up having to do it for him. The two of them disappeared in the Forbidden Forest. Pity. I had hoped to apply for an apprenticeship with Professor Snape.

"Anyhow." He stops when he realizes he's about to go too far and doesn't have a convenient lie handy. "Yes, British boarding school. No odd hazing rituals. Not much in the way of sports. Eccentric staff. Mix of students." He shrugs and looks down at his watch. "Oh, I didn't realize the time. We're at a good stopping point here, aren't we? I'm supposed to train with Teyla this afternoon."

Rodney manages to compose himself enough to reply. "Um. Yes. We're fine here."

"I'm on the roster for first thing tomorrow morning. I'll see if I can get some more of that reading you recommended done before then."

"Right." Rodney turns away then and starts shuffling around the devices on the lab table. He raises his hand and waves it in dismissal. "Off with you then."

Blaise tucks his laptop under his arm and sketches a small salute before turning and walking out.


End file.
